Simple Question
by Kagamiyo Neko
Summary: "Kenapa kau mati?" Adalah pertanyaan yang mudah namun berjuta jawaban. Dan Totsuka Tatara menjawabnya di hadapan sang Raja mereka, Mikoto Suoh. Drabble, MikoTata, Slash.


"Kenapa kau mati?"

"Kau mengatakan hal itu setelah kita lama tak jumpa, King?"

.

**Simple Question  
**

**.**

**Disclaimer: GORA**

**Warning: Slash.**

.

* * *

Dengusan tawa membuat kerutan di dahi sang Raja bertambah. Menggeretakkan giginya, ia pun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa yang harus aku katakan, kalau begitu?" ujarnya malas. Entah mengapa pemandangan di sekelilingnya yang hanya berwarna putih membuatnya pusing.

"Hmm, misalnya saja, apa kabar?" Kemudian diliputi tawa.

Tawa sang pemuda berambut coklat madu itu terendam oleh keheningan. Sang Raja sama sekali tak bergeming dan menatap pemuda itu intens. Pemuda bersurai coklat madu itu pun tersenyum sambil menelengkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa, King?"

"Apakah sakit?"

"Eh?" Pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya.

"Kematianmu," jelas sang Raja. Menaikkan alisnya, pemuda itu tersenyum lagi.

"Tentu saja. Bohong kalau kubilang tidak. Rasanya nyawamu berada di awang-awang tapi kau tak bisa mengambilnya. Lucu sekali, kau tahu?" gelaknya sambil menaikkan kedua tangannya dan menggerakkannya seolah-olah menangkap sesuatu di atas kepalanya.

"Maaf." Pemuda bersurai coklat madu itu diam seribu bahasa. Seolah-olah kata-kata sang Raja adalah suatu keajaiban yang tak mungkin ada.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa melindungimu," jelasnya lagi.

"Seharusnya aku tak mengijinkanmu untuk pergi di hari itu." Sang Raja menutup kedua matanya.

_"Hei, King! Aku ke luar sebentar ya! Sepertinya langit malam ini indah sekali dan seperti memanggilku."_

"Seharusnya aku menghentikanmu."

_"Eh? Kenapa? Mm, mungkin karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir langit yang indah itu bisa kulihat?"_

"Seharusnya─"

"Kematianku bukan salahmu, King."

Tangan lembut menyentuh pipinya dan mengusapnya perlahan dalam lingkaran yang menenangkan.

"Akulah yang menyambut kematianku sendiri. Apa yang selama ini kau pikirkan itu salah. Jangan terus salahkan dirimu sendiri." Ia pun menyentuhkan dahinya di dahi sang Raja.

Membiarkan desahan nafas mereka beradu dan saling menguar dalam keabadian. Mencoba merasakan bagaimana penderitaan dari sang Raja sejak kematian dirinya yang tragis. Mencoba mengambil sedikit demi sedikit rasa sakit yang sang Raja tujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Lagipula, rasanya aneh jika mendengar kau berbicara lebih dari satu kalimat," dengusnya memecahkan ketegangan. Sang Raja membuka matanya dan kembali mengerutkan alisnya. Pemuda bersurai coklat madu itu menyeringai jahil lalu melepaskan tangannya. Namun tangannya tertahan oleh genggaman sang Raja yang menghentikan gerakannya dan memilih mengeratkan tangan pemuda itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Jangan lepaskan."

Mata coklat itu terbelalak pelan namun segera kembali sayu. Keduanya terdiam dalam keheningan yang menenangkan.

"Hei, kau benar-benar kejam, kau tahu?"

Sang Raja menatap bingung pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aih, HOMRA benar-benar kehilangan dirimu, kau tahu? Lihat saja Yata, dia menangis tersedu-sedu sampai saat ini," ujarnya sambil tertawa.

"Sama denganmu." Sang Raja mengedik ke arah pemuda yang masih tertawa. Pemuda itu menghentikan tawanya dan tersenyum memandang Raja.

"Seharusnya aku meminta maaf pada Kusanagi-san dan Anna. Ah tidak, pada semuanya lebih tepatnya." Sang Raja mengangkat alisnya.

"Karena aku berdosa dan terlalu egois untuk mengambilmu secepat ini," ujarnya pelan.

"Dosa? Egois? Apa maksu─"

"Apa kau tahu tempat apa ini, King?"

Menyatukan alisnya, Sang Raja pun menatap sekelilingnya dan terdiam.

Putih. Semua yang terlihat hanyalah putih. Tak berujung, tak berlangit, tak bertembok. Hanya bagian lantai─kalau bisa dianggap lantai─ yang bisa ia tapaki. Hanya saja warna putih yang ia lihat itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang berambut putih dan menyeringai merendahkan padanya.

"Tidak. Apa ini?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Selamat datang di ketiadaan~! Tempat di mana kau tak bisa melakukan hal apapun selain berbaring dan menatap warna putih! Tempat spesial yang pasti membuatmu bisa melakukan hal-hal yang ajaib!" teriaknya dengan nada bagaikan iklan di televisi.

"Ketiadaan?"

Pemuda itu menurunkan tangannya dan menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya di depan mulutnya. "Yep! _Nothingness_. Tempat di mana kau berada setelah kematian."

"Hm." Ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya. Ah, sepertinya ia memang berada di ketiadaan.

"Lalu? Apa yang harus kita lakukan agar keluar dari sini?" tanya sang Raja yang masih memandang ke arah kirinya. Pemuda itu pun menatap ke arah yang Raja lihat sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Tak ada. Kita hanya bisa diam dan diam di sini," jawabnya seolah-olah sang Raja menanyakan cuaca hari ini.

"Aa, begitukah?" ujarnya malas. Pemuda itu tertawa mendengar respon tak peduli itu.

"Mm, sebenarnya tidak juga. Ada satu hal yang bisa kita lakukan agar keluar dari tempat ini."

Sang Raja mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada wajah tampan pemuda itu.

"Memilih antara Surga atau Neraka."

Hening.

"Pilih?"

"Ya, kita diharuskan untuk memilih antara Surga atau Neraka. Setelah kau mengatakannya jelas-jelas, _poof_! Kau akan menghilang dari ketiadaan!" ujarnya dengan nada riang. Sang Raja menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sekali lagi. Ia tidak suka dengan kerumitan yang dijelaskan oleh pemuda satu ini.

"Kemarin, ada seorang anak perempuan kecil yang menangis kepadaku dan bertanya apa yang harus ia lakukan di sini. Aku pun menjawab ia harus memilih Surga atau Neraka. Setelah ia memilih Surga, ia pun menghilang. Mudah bukan?" jelasnya lagi.

"Aah."

"Lalu? Apa yang akan kau pilih, King?" tanyanya penasaran. Sang Raja melirik pemuda itu.

"Tidak tahu. Aku tak terlalu tertarik dengan keduanya." Pemuda itu pun mendengus.

"Aah, kau memang begitu. Tak heran kau ditakuti oleh semua bawahan klan King yang lain," pujinya dengan nada sarkasme. Sang Raja hanya menelengkan kepalanya dan mendesah lelah.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan itu disambut dengan kesunyian. Pemuda itu tak menjawab ataupun berbicara. Ia hanya menatap intens sang Raja yang balik menatap dirinya. Tak berapa lama pun ia tersenyum.

"Neraka."

Alis merah itu pun terangkat.

"Neraka? Tak kusangka."

"Yap, karena disanalah tempat yang menurutku pantas untukku yang pendosa ini."

"Apa maksudmu bahwa kau adalah pendosa?"

Pemuda itu tak melepaskan segaris senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya.

"Karena aku memilih untuk menunggumu di sini." Semua perhatian sang Raja terfokus pada dirinya. Seakan mengerti dengan ketidakmengertian sang Raja, pemuda itu pun terkekeh.

"Aku menunggumu di sini juga berarti aku menunggu kematianmu di sini, King. Aku mendoakanmu agar kau mati dan bisa bersamaku di sini. Nah, artinya aku adalah pendosa, bukan?"

Sang Raja masih terdiam. Ia hanya terus menatap wajah pemuda yang mulai merasa tak enak dengan pandangan lurus kepadanya itu.

"Ah, apa penjelasanku kurang dimengerti? Maksudku─"

"Kau bukan pendosa, Tatara."

"Eh?" Pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya.

"Kau bukanlah pendosa seperti yang kau bilang. Kau adalah kau. Kau adalah Totsuka Tatara. Lalu apa yang salah?"

Pemuda itu kehilangan kata-katanya. Walaupun ia sudah mengenal baik pemuda yang ia panggil 'King' itu, ia tetap tak mengerti pemikiran aneh bahkan ajaib yang dimiliki pemuda itu. Baginya, ia memang pantas menjadi Raja di antara Raja yang lain.

Singkatnya, ialah Raja yang paling ia kagumi.

"Kau... bodoh, Mikoto." Pemuda itu menyentuhkan dahinya di dada bidang sang Raja. Tak terasa air hangat yang menuruni pipinya.

"Hm."

Keduanya diam dalam sunyi yang menenangkan. Sang Raja pun membiarkan pemuda itu menangis dalam diam.

"Aku akan memilih Neraka." Kerjapan pelan menghiasi mata coklat pemuda bersurai coklat madu.

"Eh?"

"Aku akan memilih Neraka. Kau bilang kau menungguku di sini, bukan? Kalau begitu aku akan memilih Neraka."

"Kin─"

"Dan kita akan selalu bersama, Tatara."

Pemuda itu tak dapat menghentikan jeritan pilu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia menangis dan menangis di pelukan sang Raja yang hanya diam membalas pelukan di tubuhnya. Tak ada yang bisa ia katakan lagi. Ia terlalu bahagia dan sedih di saat yang sama.

"Kau bodoh, King. Bodoh di antara yang paling bodoh. Aneh rasanya aku bisa menyukaimu yang bodoh ini," tawanya di tengah-tengah tangisannya. Sang Raja hanya menggeram sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Pemuda itu pun mengambil nafas dan mengeluarkannya perlahan.

"Kau janji, Mikoto?"

"Hm?"

"Kalau kau akan memilih Neraka dan pergi bersamaku?"

"Hm."

"Walaupun jalan untuk ke Surga terbuka lebar di depanmu?"

"Hm."

"Walaupun tak ada satupun yang akan memilih Neraka selain aku?"

"Apa aku harus mengulangi jawabanku, huh?"

Pemuda itu tertawa lebih keras dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kalau begitu, bangunlah." Sang Raja mengerutkan alisnya heran. Menatap wajah yang terkerut itu, pemuda itu pun tertawa.

"Bangun, King. Tempatmu sekarang bukanlah di sini. Tempatmu yang sekarang adalah HOMRA. Bangunlah."

Dalam waktu beberapa detik, tubuh pemuda itu mulai berurai menjadi serpihan kaca kecil. Sang Raja menyentuh wajah pemuda yang mulai menghilang dari hadapannya.

_"Mi__─"_

"Aku akan menunggumu di sini, King. Sampai kapanpun." Sang Raja membuka mulutnya untuk mencegah pemuda itu meninggalkan dirinya lagi.

_"Miko_─_!"_

"Jangan dipikirkan! Semuanya akan berjalan baik!"

_"Mikoto__─"_

"Tatara─"

Dan pemuda itu pun menghilang bersamaan dengan suara panggilan menyadarkan dirinya.

"Jangan pergi, Mikoto!"

Mata kuning emas itu terbuka secara perlahan. Menatap sesosok anak perempuan albino yang menatapnya cemas. Tak berapa lama, anak perempuan itu memeluk tubuhnya yang berada di sofa sambil bergemetar hebat.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya sang Raja. Anak perempuan itu menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak. Aku tidak kedinginan. Aku hanya takut..."

Anak perempuan itu menatap wajah sang Raja dengan kekhawatiran yang tak luput dari penglihatannya.

"Aku takut Mikoto akan pergi jauh seperti Tatara."

Sang Raja tak menjawab pernyataan anak perempuan yang ia rawat sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya itu. Ia hanya membuka mulutnya dan menutupnya kembali sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia pun mengusap kepala anak perempuan itu dan menurunkan tangannya kembali sambil menatap atap bar yang Kusanagi dirikan.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun, Mikoto? Semuanya sudah siap untuk ke tempat tujuan kita." Suara pemuda yang ia kenal baik sejak bangku SMA itu menggema di ruangan yang ia tempati. Perhatian sang Raja pun perlahan teralih ke sesosok pemuda seumuran dengannya yang berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Aah." Ia pun bangkit dari sofa yang ia tiduri dan melangkah ke arah pemuda itu. Anak perempuan albino itu pun berjalan ke sampingnya dan menggenggam tangan sang Raja erat-erat. Seperti tak ingin kehilangan dirinya.

Tersenyum ke arah anak perempuan itu, sang Raja pun berjalan keluar dengan sambutan riuh dari klan Merah yang ia bawahi, klan yang dinamai dengan nama HOMRA. Terlihat sesosok remaja berambut _orange_ tua yang menginjak dewasa berteriak memberi semangat kepadanya dan tertawa bersama seorang pemuda bertubuh besar di sampingnya.

Kusanagi Izumo, pemuda yang berjalan mendahuluinya pun berbalik menatap seluruh anggota HOMRA dan berteriak dengan kencang,

"Semuanya! Kita akan bergerak ke Ashinaka High School! Kita akan mencari pembunuh Totsuka! Semuanya, bergerak!"

Teriakan menggemuruh menguasai sekitar bar HOMRA. Meneriakkan slogan HOMRA dan berlari dengan penuh semangat menuju sekolah yang mereka tuju. Kusanagi pun berbalik menatap sang Raja sambil tersenyum.

_"Aku akan menunggumu di sini, King. Sampai kapanpun."_

Sang Raja pun menatap langit biru kelabu yang menghiasi langit hari ini. Begitu tenang seakan tak tahu akan pertarungan yang akan terjadi di kemudian. Memejamkan matanya, ia pun berjalan dan melangkah menuju tempat yang mereka tuju. Tempat yang merupakan tempat pertempuran terakhir yang akan ia jalani. Sebuah tempat yang mungkin akan menjadi tempat di mana ia akan mengakhiri hidupnya. Sebuah tempat yang bersembunyi pelaku dari pembunuhan orang yang ia janjikan.

Ashinaka High School.

.

* * *

**A/N: **

Iya pendek saya tahu. Yep, ini mengambil setting setelah Mikoto keluar dari penjara klan Biru. Iya, aneh emang sempet-sempetnya dia tidur sebelum ke Ashinaka. wwww Biarkanlah~ yang penting kan fic ini kelar /apahubungannya

Oke, selanjutnya bikin SaruMi lagi. /janganwoi

Review, please? :3


End file.
